Radio Romance
by KotoriHiro
Summary: Natsu and Lucy work together as partners on the the radio show Fairy Tail, but what if there is more going on between them than the ears can hear. What if Lucy is hiding a secret she can't tell the rest of Fairy Tail?(NOT A ONE SHOT ANYMORE) I will keep updating till I finish
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"Hey for everybody tuning in this morning it's Lucy and Natsu !" Lucy exclaimed upbeat."Today's segment is 'are you meant to be?' "Natsu finished. "First, positivity matters. The happier a person is the better your relationship will be." Lucy bubbled. " Next, communication." Natsu chimed in. "Without proper communication you may have fall outs and trust issues.". "For the last part you need to be able to try new things." Lucy added

"Call or text in your opinion about what you think about these studies" Natsu commented. "Comeback at 7:30 to hear our new prank phone call on someone you might know" Lucy chimed in.

"Good set guys!" Levy chorused, putting on the newest hits for the listeners. " Really? I feel like we could have done better." Lucy admitted setting her head phones on the table. " Don't worry about it too much Luce! We can make up for it with our new prank phone call! " Natsu snickered

"You're already excited and we haven't even called them." Lucy sighed

"Come on! It's Erza we're talkin about here. It's gonna be hilarious!" the pink haired teen laughed. " Yeah hilarious, if you want to die!" Levy cautioned.

* * *

"Hey Natsu and Lucy you're listening to Fairy Tail! Today me and Natsu are gonna prank someone, some of you listeners know her! Erza!" Lucy announced. " If you didn't know Erza is a huge fan of cake. Today we're telling her, her 50 orders of strawberry cake has been canceled." Lucy continued. " I'm going to be the one to deliver her the bad news!" Natsu cut in.

Natsu dialed the number and Lucy sat by nervous in case Erza didn't buy into it. Erza was their coworker who put together their playlists and their classmate from Magnolia High. So, if she knew it was them she wouldn't be surprised. "Hello is this Erza" Natsu asked in his best french accent. Lucy started snickering from the bad imitation. " Yes, this is she" she answered. Natsu turned to Levy and Lucy and mouthed "she bought it".

Natsu continued "Yes, well we would like to inform you your cake orders have been canceled.". " WHAT?!" Erza shrieked. "Yes, I'm afraid you can't have a refund on it either." Natsu added." I don't care about my money! I want my CAKE!" the red head hissed

"I'm going over to your shop right now to pick up my cakes!" she huffed. " I'm afraid you can't. Our location has already moved to Hargeon." Natsu explained. "You think that's going to stop me! I need my cakes! I'm driving over there right now!" she scoffed. " Miss, Hargeon is a couple hours away you would miss school." Natsu continued. " I don't care!" she hissed " That's a little extreme especially for a prank phone call. Don't cha think?" Natsu laughed.

"WHAT?! IS THIS NATSU?!" the red head screamed. "Hey Erza!" Lucy cut in "Your cake orders haven't been canceled, but Jellal set you up. He said you were really anxious about when your cakes would arrive. So, he asked us to prank you.".

"When I get down to the studio I'm going to kill you." Erza seethed. "told you!" Levy whispered to the now sweating Natsu.

* * *

They finished up their segment and started to put their equipment away. "Hey Lu-chan! That segment earlier this morning, what did you think of it?" Levy smirked

"WHAT?! Why would you ask about that?" Lucy laughed nervously checks tinted with pink. "Well Natsu obviously didn't come up with that segment!" she laughed. "I'll tell you on the way to school." Lucy sighed in defeat.

"Natsu!" Lucy called to her other best friend "I'm walking with Levy-chan to school!". "Wait for me! I'm coming too" he hollered. "Nope, not this time!" Levy interrupted. "You always get to have her! She's walking with _just_ me. Go walk with Gajeel or Gray!"

When they finally were out of the building Lucy sighed. She kind of did want to walk with Natsu, but it was true she never walked with Levy anymore. "Now that he's gone give me all the details!" Levy snickered evilly. "What are you talking about?" Lucy blushed. " That segment you guys talked about this morning explained your guys relationship exactly." the bluenette pointed out, "You guys are meant for each other!" she gushed. "C'mon Levy-chan we're not even dating!" Lucy complained blushing profusely.

"I do like him, It's just that were best friends and I don't want to ruin that" the blonde surmised.

Levy looked at her friend wishing there was something she could do. "Well I'm think I'm going to confess to Gajeel soon!" the shorter teen admitted. "What'd you mean confess? You two are already dating!" Lucy giggled. "Yeah we're dating, but I want to tell him I love him. We're dating, but we never tell each other we love each other. I want him to know how I feel! the tiny bookworm spilled. "Whoops! I said more than I intended" Levy gasped slapping her hand over her mouth looking down.

'Being in love huh" Lucy thought to herself sitting in class, 'Am I in love with Natsu?' she flushed at that thought.

Lucy packed her bag ready to leave the class when Cana caught her at the door. 'At least this time she's sober' Lucy thought to herself. "Uh Cana school's over and I have to go to work." Lucy huffed. "Excited to see your boyfriend much?" the drunkard remarked. Lucy turned beet red "For your information you work there too you know! Second, he's not my boyfriend!" the blonde retorted. "Aww Lucy you're blushing." Cana teased, looking at her pouting friend.

"C'mon how 'bout I actually show up to work today" the brunette offered, "That would be nice" the blonde teen replied

Natsu and Lucy had always been partners, but when they did a radio special event Lucy and Cana were partners. This was because Lucy helped Cana tell Gildarts, their top radio host that she was his daughter. Ever since they had become good friends.

When they arrived at the studio Erza was already there waiting for Natsu to arrive so she could beat him to a pulp. "Lucy, where is Natsu? I need to kill him" Erza demanded looking around. "Um. Actually he got here before us, he's in the studio hiding." Lucy lied. "That bastard, hiding from me, I'll kill him!" the red head shouted.

"You owe me one" Lucy warned, turning around looking down at the pink haired boy hiding behind her legs. "Blue with white stripes" Natsu muttered, "What?" Lucy inquired. "It's your underwear, I can see them" he spoke unfazed still looking out for Erza, "Y-y-you PERVERT!" Lucy screamed kicking Natsu to the other side of the room.

Cana laughed at her friend, she really was too innocent. "Alright, Mira-san, Lucy-san, you guys ready for "Questions about Fairy Tail" segment?" Wendy asked. Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel were cousins, though she was petite and nothing like them and their destructive nature.

"Yep!" replied Lucy giving Wendy a thumbs up, Mira nodded pulling on her headphones. "Hey everyone!" Mira cheered, "This is Mirajane and Lucy on air.". "Today's question comes from... Oh! Juvia." Lucy said in surprise. Juvia was popular on Fairy Tail for her love counseling segment, she was also madly in love with their friend Gray Fullbuster. "Juvia you work here, why do you have a question?" Lucy asked, "Oh, Juvia doesn't have a question" the bluenette replied. "THEN WHY ARE YOU CALLING?!" Mira and Lucy yelled in unison, "Juvia just wants to tell love rival GRAY-SAMA IS HER'S!" she answered. "For the LAST TIME, I'm not interested in Gray!" the blonde clarified AGAIN. "YOU THINK GRAY-SAMA ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" Juvia accused, "Juvia we're gonna hang up" Mira interrupted.

"Okay now for an actual question!" the silver haired girl laughed. "This question is from... Beats24/7. Hi Beats what's your question?" Mira asked, "This question is actually for Lucy..." Beats explained. "Kay, shoot...what's your question?" the blonde inquired.

"Are you and Natsu dating?" they questioned, Lucy flushed red "N-no. We're just best friends! Nothing more!" she laughed nervously. "Really? You two sound like you're a couple" they continued, "Nope! Nothing going on between us! That's all the time we have left for today!" Lucy sputtered nervously.

"What was all that about?" Mira teased, as they walked out of the recording studio. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" Lucy lied, making a break for the exit.

* * *

Natsu decided to skip work after Erza had beaten him up and just head home, he had been busy thinking about the segment Lucy and him had done that morning. He lay on his bed surrounded by his own thoughts, after that segment this morning Natsu felt strange.

'I like a lot of things about Lucy, I guess' he thought to himself, 'she smells good too, that's a bonus' what was he thinking? He sounded like a pervert!

"Ugh" he moaned he was thinking too much, and he usually didn't think about anything. He turned on the radio to the most popular station, surprisingly it wasn't Fairy Tail. It was the Rouge Star, a station that only had one host and they were mysterious. Natsu loved listening to it even if they were Fairy Tail's competitor, he didn't care much for rivalry against them.

"Hey listeners! Your girl Star here! Today I'm gonna talk about something personal. I'm going to ask you a question today. Text in your answers and I'll read them on air." she announced. "There's this guy I like and he is my best friend. Yes I know, that it's kind of weird for me to ask this, but what to you think is love?" she asked, then continued "To me love means many different things, we love people, things, we love our family. Love is caring for the ones you hold dear, cherishing the moments you have with them, and for that special someone it means you could spend the rest of your life with them, go on countless adventures, and love and care about them no matter the consequence." she finished.

'Countless adventures? Spend the rest of my life with? Care about them no matter the consequence?' This description described a lot of the things he felt towards Lucy. Was he in love with her? He shook his head and flushed at the thought. She was his best friend! What was he thinking?! He did like her, but did he love her?

Natsu texted in deciding maybe could help the Rouge Star a bit.

Lucy sat at her desk, her voice modifier in hand. She had secretly become the Rouge Star over half a year ago, a little after she joined Fairy Tail. She didn't know why, but her station had become even more popular than Fairy Tail.

She hated keeping this secret from her friends, but she couldn't tell them. Not yet, at least.

Lucy started to look through the comments she was receiving, then picked a random one to read

"This comments comes from fire_lizard777. 'I think you're right, I like my best friend too, but I'm not sure if its that way. I don't want to ruin our relationship. You should go for it if you really like him that much, if you are really close he might like you too. I'll be rooting for you!' "Wow! sounds like we're in the same situation! It's not my business, but if you end up liking your friend I wish you the best of luck!" Lucy smiled

She read a few more comments before she turned on the playlist. She sighed, how much longer was she going to keep this a secret? She should tell someone, the only person who knew about her being the Rouge Star was her dad. Was everybody at Fairy Tail going to understand? Ever since she had become the #1 station Fairy Tail saw her as their rival, she wasn't sure how they would feel.

"Aghhhhhh! All this questioning is making my brain hurt!" she exhaled in exhaustion.

Lucy moved up from her chair and started to get ready for tomorrow. She laid out her uniform while her dog Plue followed her around. The blonde turned off her broadcast and turned her radio onto Fairy Tail. The segment being done right now was Cana's card fortune telling, Lucy also had a personal segment herself. It was an astrology segment, not many people listened to it though. That was why she liked doing the morning broadcast with Natsu.

Lucy decided to call it a day, especially after all the questions she had gotten about Natsu.

Natsu was still staring at the radio shocked, even though the broadcast was done. The Rouge Star read his comment. HIS. He was excited, Rouge Star had their own advice segment maybe he could ask for help? He knew Fairy Tail had one too, but for some reason he wanted to ask Star.

Eventually sleep overtook Natsu, while his cat Happy curled up beside his head.

The next morning Natsu slipped on his uniform leaving his tie, instead he put on his signature scarf. He rushed out the house, leaving fish for Happy. Soon he arrived at Lucy's apartment. He went around to her bedroom window and climbed through her window. Lucy was in her bathroom getting ready, while Natsu sat on her bed unnoticed. Luckily he didn't snoop around or else he would have found her broadcasting equipment.

He stood up when he saw Lucy coming back to her bedroom. When Lucy turned around to see Natsu she wasn't the least bit surprised, but she was peeved. "Natsu!? Why can't you use the door like a normal person?!" she complained.

"C'mon Luce~ let's go!" Natsu whined, tugging her arm towards the door. ' He's kind of adorable when he acts like a little kid ' Lucy thought smiling to herself. That thought was disrupted by him raiding her fridge. 'Yeah I'm over it' she said to herself, she pulled him away from her fridge and out the door.

"Hey Luce, what do you think about the Rouge Star?" Natsu asked, Lucy stiffened. "She's our rival I guess..." Lucy hesitated, "Really? She doesn't seem that bad to me, infact I kind of like her!" he chuckled. "L-l-like her?" the blonde stuttered. "Yeah, she does pretty good broadcasts! I really liked yesterday's!" he admitted his hands on the back of his neck looking up. Lucy looked down at the sidewalk, face crimson.

They walked in silence neither of them making a sound. Natsu wanted to say something, but he had nothing to say. He was still a little embarrassed from his confession about being a fan of Star. Maybe he shouldn't have told her...nah! She was Lucy! Though she was bein' awfully quiet the whole time they were walking.

"H-h-hey N-natsu I was wondering do you li-"Lucy was soon interrupted by a blue haired teen who had just tackled her. Levy? Wendy? It was Jellal! What was he doing here?! "Sorry Lucy! You guys gotta protect me from Erza! She's after me!" he whimpered. AS soon as they looked up they saw Erza heading their way. Natsu gulped, and Lucy shivered a little. Soon enough she was standing right in front of them Jellal hiding behind Natsu. "H-hey Erza" Natsu squeaked, "Where is Jellal?!" the red head asked sternly seething with rage. "We saw him go that way!" Lucy lied pointing towards the direction of Magnolia High.

When the coast was clear Jellal jet. Soon it was just them again, once again it was silence. Lucy wanted to finish her question, but she wasn't sure if she had the courage to ask again.

When they got to the Fairy Tail building and went inside she was tackled by yet another blue haired teen. This time it was Levy, when Lucy looked down at Levy she noticed her eyes were glazed over in tears. "Levy-chan what's wrong?" Lucy asked worriedly, Levy took Lucy's hand and brought her over to Fairy Tail's lounge. Luckily no one was there so they could talk in private.

"I-I told G-gajeel I l-loved him" she managed through her sobs. "What happened?" Lucy cooed trying to soothe her friend.

* * *

"Shit!" Gajeel yelled to himself, banging his head against the wall. 'Thanks?!' he thought to himself 'That's all you could say!?' What was he going to do to make it up to Levy? "Agh, I'm such an idiot!" he groaned, "Not going to argue there!" someone chuckled. Gajeel turned around and scowled "What do you want ice bastard?!". "Nothing! Geez... couldn't help but overhear you talkin' to yourself. What happened?" Gray asked taking a seat next to the area where Gajeel had been smashing his face prior to his appearance. Gajeel hesitated then spoke "It's Levy... she told me she loved me..." Gray looked at him shocked. He knew it was a big deal for Gajeel, since he knew Gajeel was waiting for the right moment to say it. Gajeel lived with Jellal, Natsu, and Gray, so they told each other pretty much everything. He had told them he planned on telling Levy he loved her when they graduated in a few months.

"...Well, what did you say?" Gray asked worriedly. He knew Gajeel could have said something stupid, but he really didn't expect him to do what he did. "I said thanks then said I had to leave and ran away." Gajeel muttered. Gray sat there in shock again for a a moment before he started laughing.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT ICE PRINCESS?!" Gajeel raged, "Pftt s-sorry I was just thinking, maybe she'll propose to you too!" Gray sputtered still laughing. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Gajeel responded not appreciating Gray's offensive comments.

"Ughhh...What should I do?" Gajeel whined, Gray looked around to make sure nobody was watching "I know I shouldn't say this..." he whispered "but...you could ask the Rogue star...?"

Gajeel was silent he could ask people at Fairy Tail, but they might tell Levy. "Ah Fuck! I'll do it! If I ask these bastards they'll make a huge fuss anyways.". Gray was kinda shocked if he told anybody else to do that he probably would have been shunned for even suggesting it. "Good Luck!" Gray smiled.

That night when all the guys went out to bowl Gajeel stayed behind saying it was going to be boring. Gray smirked at him knowing what he was about to do, seeing his smug face Gajeel scowled at him.

Lucy adjusted her headset getting herself settled into her desk before she started her broadcast. "Hey guys!" she cheered happily "I'm going to play a few songs before we get to today's segment!" she turned over to her other desk and started the playlist. She was thinking about what happened with Levy, she wanted to help her, it wasn't her business though. After the songs finished she got back to her broadcast, "As all of you guys know today is Thursday, which means it's Plue's advice segment!'" she exclaimed. After she had answered a few problems she got a call from someone familiar.

"I have a problem" the voice told her. 'This person sounds familiar...' Lucy thought to herself. The voice continued "My girlfriend told me she loved me. I was a total coward and ran away. I wasn't expecting her to say it. We had never said it to each other before so I was surprised.". 'GAJEEL?!' Lucy screamed in her head, she knew this one was serious, so she had to try her best on this one.

"Do you love her?" Lucy asked "I love her, and I don't even love myself!" he responded. She chuckled a little bit, "Then what's holding you back? If she loves you and you love her then there is nothing to be afraid of. I don't believe in falling in love you walk into love. You made the choice to fall in love with her. You need to go tell her you love her too!" Lucy urged

As soon as he heard that Gajeel hung up the phone and ran out the door, he had to go find Levy. Lucy smiled, there was a way she could help them.

She ended the segment early and put on her new playlist she had been saving.

Gajeel was running towards her dorm when he passed the park. He noticed there was a short blue haired teen sitting on the swing set. He ran towards her to make sure it was Levy, sure enough as he got closer he could tell it was her.

She was swinging lightly as she clutched the chains that held up the swing, he could see she had been crying.

"Hey Lev..." he greeted gently taking a seat on the swing next to her. She looked at him for a moment and turned away, seeing her do that made him feel even more guilty than before. "I'm sorry" he apologized looking away, this time she looked up at him. Tears welled in her eyes again looking at him longingly. Gajeel pushed himself off the swing and stood in front of Levy. He pulled out a box from his back pocket, and...

* * *

 **to be continued... sorry I'm evil hehehe also I'm having writer's block and this was what I managed *^***

 **sorry to the people who read my story earlier on I finally figured how to use this properly!"**

 **I'm busy with school so I will update when I can. I hope you enjoy this story!**

 **please leave a review ^^**

 **comment your name if you want your name to be in the next update or comment if you any ideas for this story**

 **~KotoriHiro**


	2. Chapter 2

I decided not to keep it as a one shot... so here goes nothing! I hope you all enjoy! Sorry btw pretty sure the intro to this will be pretty bad. HAHAHAHA I MADE GAJEEL STUPID AND SWEET! I'm super cheesy and I cringed at myself for writing some parts. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

He got down on both knees and gave her the box. Levy was shocked and looked at him before she flipped open the box to see what was inside. She covered her mouth with her hand, as tears welled in her eyes for the fifteenth time today.

The ring sat on a little white cushion and was made out of iron. The ring had a knot and their initials engraved into the side, Gajeel stood up and grabbed her hand. He slipped it onto her right ring finger. "A promise knot ring. It means we haven't tied the not yet, but we have intentions to." He recited looking at her hand. He turned around and looked towards the sky. "You don't have to accept it. I understand if you hate me after what happened this morning, I had planned on confessing to you after graduation. When you confessed first I was kind of caught off guard." he admitted. He turned back around "I love you Levy."

He tried to walk forward but didn't notice his shoelaces. As soon as he stepped forward he tumbled, he was never clumsy. Yet the one time he was it was during a serious conversation. He felt like an idiot and face planted on the ground at his own stupidity. Levy started laughing to the point where her sides hurt. "I'm sorry Gajeel...pft..." she giggled trying to control herself. "Of course I'll accept it." she smiled before tackling him.

Lucy smiled at the blue haired girl next to her. Levy had been grinning all morning, she could only guess Gajeel had followed her advice. "Soooo Levy, did anything good happen?" the blonde asked already knowing the answer. "Something wonderful!" she sighed dreamily. Lucy knew if she asked anymore she wouldn't get an answer, just more dreamy sighs.

Lucy wanted to avoid Natsu until she had figured out her feelings. Yeah she knew she had a small crush on him, but did she love him? Ughhhh! Feeling were way to confusing. When the they arrived at Fairy Tail she realized she couldn't really avoid Natsu since they had morning set together. 'Dammit!' She thought to herself, there really wasn't a way to avoid him.

Out of nowhere Natsu appeared "Mornin' Luce!" He chirped slinging his arm around his shoulder. "AHHH!"The blonde screamed turning around punching the person who scared her. Realizing who it was she quickly apologized "Sorry Natsu! I thought you were some creeper!". "Remind me not to mess with you for while!" Natsu laughed touching his bruised cheek.

'Why do I like this damn idiot again?!' she thought to herself. Snapping out of her thoughts Lucy asked "You ready for today's segment?". Natsu grinned "Of course!" this is one of my favorites!"

Lucy and Natsu sat on their stools and Natsu announced their intro to the segment "Today's segment is Update Your Date. This is a segment where we get an email from a listener who went out on a date and never heard back from their date again. They tell us how the're date went and then we call their date to hear their side of the story. Then we ask them if they want to go on a second date fully paid for by us." "Hey you there Chris?" Lucy asked "Yeah, I'm here" Chris answered.

"So what happened on your date?" Lucy asked "Well... I took out this girl named Janette I thought we had a pretty great time, but now she's not calling me back. We went to a restaurant, afterward we went the park for a walk, we went to a bar, then I took her home. I thought it went pretty great I don't know what happened!" Chris exclaimed

"You can't think of anything that went wrong on your date?" Natsu questioned "Well the food wasn't that great , the weather was kind of crappy, the restaurant was somewhat noisy, and I think I got kind of drunk when we went to the bar" He responded. 'That sound like a lot of things went wrong' Natsu and Lucy thought to themselves. "Okay let's call her and see what happened! Chris you come in when we Que you" Lucy announced.

DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT

"Hello?" a voice asked. "Hi is this Janette?" Natsu asked

"This is she" Janette answered. "Great! This is Fairy Tail we're a radio station. You recently went out on a date with a guy named Chris right?" Natsu asked. "Yeah I remember him". "Oh Good! He was wondering why you haven't been calling him back." Natsu continued "He thought the date went pretty well". "Did he even tell you what happened on the date?" Janette questioned

"First he took me to a small cafe then he kept complaining about the food the whole time. After he started complaining about the noise really loudly! It drizzled very lightly and he complained that the weather was terrible and he almost complained for half an hour! After that the date still wasn't over! He decided to take me to a bar, where he proceeded to get drunk. After he got drunk he went on and on about his ex who he had been with for six years or something then he kept calling me Manami. I had to pay for the drinks then drive him home, because he was so drunk. It really was one of the worst dates I have ever been on!" Janette complained.

"Maybe he isn't that bad if he kept a relationship for six years? I mean maybe he has some good points?"Lucy pointed out seeing if she could change Janette's mind. "He may be good looking, but it's a waste of time. I honestly don't want to talk to him again" Janette huffed. "Funny you should say that" Natsu interrupted "Chris you there?" Natsu asked. "Hey Janette..." Chris trailed off. For the next 10 minutes they argued about their date until finally reached it's conclusion. "I think we already know your answer Janette, but we are still supposed to ask. Do you want to go on a second date with Chris? We will pay for it." Natsu asked. "Of course I will have to decline your offer" Janette scoffed.

* * *

"That one was kind of short" Lucy spoke taking off her headphones. "Yeah, the segments have been kind of short lately" Natsu agreed, the both of them walking out of the studio; down to the lobby. Lucy was hoping to walk home with Erza, Wendy, Levy, basically anyone who wasn't Natsu. She wanted to talk to them about how she was feeling about a certain someone, but no such luck.

Wendy and Erza had already went back to their dorms, while Levy had already left with Gajeel. It seemed that Lucy had no excuse to not walk with Natsu. She sighed, how long was she going to act like this?

"Hey, I'll walk you home I-" Natsu began, "What're you doing tomorrow?" Lucy interrupted. She looked a Natsu and stared directly into his eyes. Natsu suddenly flushed, was she going to ask him out? "Y-yeah why?" he asked. "Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with everybody at my place and watch movies" she replied

Natsu suddenly felt disappointed, but why? He loved hanging out with his friends, why was he disappointed? What was going on with him lately? Then Lucy interrupted his thoughts "Unless...there's something else you want to do?" Natsu looked at her. "Well tomorrow is the Harvest Festival. Did you forget?" Natsu smirked.

Lucy flushed, she totally forgot about Magnolia's annual Harvest Festival! Fairy tail always helps set-up and does a broadcast from there. "Y-you know after the broadcast why don't we walk around together..."the pink haired teenager suggested slightly flushed. He was never embarrassed by this kind of stuff, but as of late he seemed to have been getting embarrassed easily. "Okay!" Lucy agreed with a bright smile, her smile seemed to clam him down and he smiled back.

Natsu dropped Lucy off at her apartment, walking to his own house lost in his thoughts. When he said he like Lucy, I mean of course he would like his best friend! Anyone would, but did he like her that way? When he first met Lucy he just thought she was like any other girl, but she was special and he couldn't figure out why she was so damn special to him. His brain started hurting again, he never thought this much.

Lucy settled into her chair getting ready to start recording. "Yo Star here with another with a new segment of 'Personal, But Not Too Personal'. This is where you guys get to ask a question about me, but it can't be too personal; or else I won't answer." the blonde teen explained.

"This first question comes from haruka275_han 'What is your hairstyle?' My hair style? Umm... its medium length and its usually up. That's all I will tell you" she finished. "This next one is from MAW43_su 'how old are you?' I have had this question many times and I've never answered it, because I consider this personal;but I will tell you the next best thing. I won't say the exact age I am, but I am in my teens and I have not gone to college yet" she answered. "this one comes from windwarrior9_2 'Will you ever do a face reveal?' Hmm... I also get this one pretty often...Other stations such as Fairy Tail or Blue Pegasus actually have a meet and greet, but I like to stay confidential. I would rather not have others stations thinking of me as a threat, but it already happens, so what can you do? I might do a face reveal in the future though, so stay tuned in case it ever happens"Lucy replied.

"Okay what's next... okay! This one comes from fire_lizard777... Oh!" Lucy exclaimed 'I read this guy's comment the other day!' she thought to herself. "My favorite station hmm... Well most people would say the one that they work for, if they worked at one. I would say my favorite is Fairy Tail! I've been to their Meet and Greets before and the people there are very kind. They aren't cocky and their station has great segments and music! I don't think the Rogue Star station comes close to being as amazing as Fairy Tail!" Lucy smiled warmly.

"Okay now I have one last question... this comes from chloeguru3000 'ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH ANYBODY?!' OKAY THIS ONE IS TOO PERSONAL! UH T-THAT'S IT FOR TODAY! Lucy finished nervously. She quickly changed to her new playlist and flopped on her bed. Why did everybody seem to ask her that question lately? She knew her face was red, but she didn't care. Tomorrow was the Harvest Festival, so she set her alarm to wake up early.

* * *

Natsu on the other hand didn't really worry about the time. He was still listening to the radio, Rogue star had answered his question. That alone was pretty cool, but the fact that Fairy Tail was her favorite station was even cooler. He didn't see why everyone at the station thought she was so bad. He was so lost in thought that he forgot about the other people living in the house. Gajeel slammed open the door "TURN OFF THE DAMN RADIO! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Natsu was so startled he didn't say anything.

Normally he would have started a fight, but Gajeel already left too tired to deal with Natsu. Natsu finally turned off the radio and went to sleep, Happy curled up by his side. Lucy went to sleep with Plue in his own little bed.

The next morning as soon as Lucy opened the door someone was already there. If anyone was at her door, actually scratch that he would probably already be in her house raiding her fridge. Instead of Natsu it was Wendy. "Good morning Lucy-san!" Wendy beamed "Oh! Good morning Wendy! Let me grab my bag and we can get going" Lucy told her, going back into her apartment for a minute. "Wendy did you walk here from the dorms?" Lucy asked

"No, Gajeel-san came by and dropped me off" the blue haired girl replied. "I was listening to the Rouge Star last night, Rogue Star seems so cool!" Wendy beamed. Lucy laughed "Well, Rogue Star is also our competition" Lucy reminded a little bit nervous. "Lucy-san~ don't tell me you're like the everybody else!" Wendy pouted, "Well, I guess she isn't bad" Lucy quickly responded. "If you listened to it Lucy-san you would know that her favorite radio station is Fairy Tail." Wendy added. Lucy wished everybody at Fairy Tail could be more accepting of Rogue Star like Wendy and Natsu, then she wouldn't have to keep it a secret.

"Wendy what would you do if Rouge Star was one of your friends?" Lucy asked nervous for the answer "I guess... I would feel kind of hurt. I mean if we're friends shouldn't we trust each other? Friendship is built on trust after all." Wendy replied. Lucy felt guilty, but she wasn't sure if she should tell Wendy.

Soon they arrived at the town square. Fairy Tail was already there setting up, Wendy and Lucy were about to start helping too when they heard yelling from behind "YOU BASTARD WHY'D YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND!" The two turned around to see a furious pink haired teen sprinting at top speed towards Gajeel. Gajeel looked like he was going to fight back, but Erza stepped in to intercept Natsu. Natsu stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw Erza.

* * *

'Gajeel had left without me, that bastard!' Natsu thought. He had to sprint so he wouldn't be late to set up for the Harvest Festival. When he finally got there he was about to attack that stupid Metal Head when Erza blocked his way. Natsu knew today probably wasn't the best day to die, so he stood down. He turned to see Lucy and Wendy setting up equipment behind Erza.

Lucy was wearing her crepe pink sweater, a black mini skirt and tights, brown combat boots, and a gray scarf. She also wore her signature heart earrings and her bright red glasses. Natsu sometimes forgot she wore glasses, she looked so cute Natsu couldn't help but turn a little red. Lucy looked at Natsu he had rushed here so his hair had been messed up a little bit. His were bangs down, Lucy thought to herself 'He actually is pretty attractive like that too...WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING?! BAD LUCY! BAD!'

The others had gone off to set up and it was just Lucy and Natsu, Lucy needed to calm herself down, 'Just act casual Lucy' she thought to herself. "Natsu, we're doing a meet and greet today! You could've at least looked somewhat presentable!" she scolded. She put her hand on his head and ruffled it a bit. Natsu looked straight into her eyes his cheeks tinted a light shade of red. Lucy looked straight back into his eyes her hands still in his hair. Natsu's eyes were lidded as he stared at her inching closer to her face. Lucy's face became completely red, but she couldn't look away from him. She was completely frozen, her hands still not moving from his hair.

Lucy had to mentally slap herself. What was wrong with her? She wouldn't let her feelings ruin her friendship or her career as a radio host. Lucy had liked Natsu for a while and maybe she was beginning to fall in love, but love was one of the things she didn't have time for. She put her hands back at her side. "We should probably go help set up" she smiled and turned away, Natsu grabbed her wrist. "Wait Lucy I-" Natsu began, but was soon interrupted by Gray yelling "HEY LUCY! MIRA-CHAN NEEDS YOUR HELP AT THE TABLE"

Natsu released Lucy's wrist "Hey get going you don't want Mira too unleash Satan" Natsu joked. Lucy gave him a warm smile and ran over to Mira. Natsu had the sudden urge to punch himself and Gray. Gray put a hand on Natsu's shoulder "Sorry pal, did I ruin your confession?" Gray teased. "Yes! What? I mean- NO! I uh- I don't know anymore..." Natsu sighed defeated.

Lucy's heart was still racing, she didn't expect Natsu to grab her wrist suddenly like that. She thought maybe Natsu liked her too? She quickly wrote it off, Natsu was too dense and she was pretty sure love was one of the last things on his mind. They're in their third year, next year Natsu and the rest of the gang are going to be at Magnolia University and continue as broadcasters for Fairy Tail. Except Lucy, she was going to study abroad in America, but she hadn't told any of her friends yet; it was something Lucy and her father had planned before she even came to Magnolia. She wasn't even sure what would happen to her career as a radio host at Fairy Tail or her own station.

"Lucy? Are you okay? You look kind of lost in thought" Mira remarked. Lucy shook her head "I'm fine, don't worry!" she promised smiling brightly. "So what did you need help with?" Lucy asked changing the subject. "Well, I didn't really need help... I just wanted to let you know that since we have so many popular hosts the shifts are a lot shorter this year. Which means you can actually look around the Harvest Festival" the silver haired girl beamed. Lucy had only moved to Magnolia about a year and a half ago so she had been to the Harvest Festival before, but she had never actually got to take a look around.

* * *

 **DECIDED TO CONTINUE**

 **A/N: I update whenever I can, I update in the chapter, not chapter by chapter**

 **please comment and follow**

 **~KotoriHiro**


End file.
